


Deep Sleep

by babashook2000



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Blood, F/F, ghost appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babashook2000/pseuds/babashook2000
Summary: A ghost that has been dwelling in the holtzmann household makes an apperance, fluff ensues





	

  
I ripped my eyes away from my phone, glancing at the clock on the bedside table quickly.

2am, Jesus I should get to sleep I thought to myself. Yellow light from the lamppost outside me and Holzy’s apartment illuminated her face as she slept soundly next to me. By soundly I mean spread like a starfish face down, half on top of me, with one leg hanging off the bed.

  
I admired her face in the dark room for a moment, it wasn’t often that she would be in such a deep sleep, she was a creature of habit and tended to take cat naps of around 30 minutes before disappearing to continue on one of her latest creations.

  
I stroked a loose strand of hair away from her face, of course she had decided not to un pin her hair, and left it up, with strands slowly falling out from every side. She was wearing a white crop top of some sort, with her red silk dressing gown on top, black jersey shorts and a pair of black and white stripy socks. Typical.

  
I locked my phone and placed it on the night stand, about to settle down to sleep.

  
I looked over at Holzmann once again, admiring her face once again, taking in as much as I could of her in this rare state of stillness, when I was ripped away by the sound of something falling on the floor in the living room.

My whole body froze, as I looked out of the doorway of our bedroom. A blue glow became brighter, as the ghost of a young woman slowly passed by.  
She was wearing a large, old fashioned dress, with a corset and all sorts of beautiful embroidery, her hair pinned up in an intricate design.

  
Without removing my eyes from the ghost, who seemingly hadn’t noticed me and Holtzmann yet, I slid my hand over to grip holtzmann’s arm. I shook her as discreetly as I could, and no sign of life came from her. She really was a deep sleeper at the worst of times.

"Holtzy” I whisper shouted. Bad idea.

  
It was loud enough for the woman to hear and she instantly turned to look me straight in the eye.   
My fear was increasing by the second, as I shook my girlfriend more vigorously.

“Holtzy please wake up” I whispered, terrified. I wasn’t a ghostbuster, and I had no idea how to work the gear, since when there was usually danger, Holtzy was awake and alert to help me. I was also inconveniently trapped under the dead weight of Holztmanns body.

  
The ghost moved very slowly, but she had a sly smirk on her face, and I knew nothing good was to come of this interaction. My eyes became glassy, I was terrified of what was to come, and I began to frantically shake my girlfriend in any attempt to wake her from her slumber.

“Holtzmann please wake up baby please.”   
Never once did I break eye contact with the woman, and as a last resort I looked over at Jillian’s night stand. As I guessed, a proton gun sat there just in case of emergency. I stretched my arm towards it, but with Holztmanns laying on top of me, it kept the gun just out of my reach.

  
I was petrified of what would happen if the ghost came any closer, and I had ran out of ideas at this point. I started crying, as the ghost began to seem more aggressive by the second. The ghost opened her mouth and her raspy crackled voice rippled from her body.

  
“we’ve been watching you”

  
“Holtzmann wake up please” I whimpered, shaking her before replying to the woman.

“who is we?” I shouted, whilst terrified, my voice considerably warbling.   
A menacing laugh echoes around the room as the ghost rose into the air, creating a force around her body, and I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation for what was to come.

  
A loud bang came as the ghost forced some sort of ball of energy at me, missing and hitting the wall, scorching it and turning it black.

  
“JILLIAN” I screamed, so terrified I could’ve passed out. The sound of her first name being screamed ripped her from sleep, jolting up, elbowing me straight in the face in the process.

  
As I sat back up I dizzily saw holtzmann’s grab the proton gun and shoot straight at the woman killing her instantly. She tossed the gun to the side, breathing heavily and turning to me.

“baby are you ok- oh my god” she breathed, reaching her hand forward to touch just below my nose, pulling her fingers away covered in blood.

  
“Holtzy you really do pack a punch” I said, giggling to lighten the situation, dabbing at my tender nose with my fingers, as holtzmann lent back onto her knees laughing lightly.

  
“Come here” she said still giggling, as I pushed myself forward into her warm arms, laying my cheek on her shoulder and closing my eyes.


End file.
